Hétéro phobia
by alHecate
Summary: Parce que de temps en temps il faut savoir 'exprimer' ce qu'on pense...


_Ceci n'est ni une fiction, ni un EV. Je dirais que c'est plus un texte reflétant mon avis personnel sur, justement, les fictions et les EVs d'aujourd'hui… ou enfin plutôt sur certain des auteurs qui les écrivent. Donc rien à voir avec une aventure d'aucune sorte de nos héros. Mais comme c'est tout de même une histoire j'ai donc posté ma petite rédaction sur chaque quartier des séries que je mentionne ici._

_On pourrait appeler ça … : une crack!mésaventure personnelle._

_Je me doute que je ne vais pas me faire des amis avec ce texte mais il fallait que ça sorte ^^… et franchement ça fait du bien._

_Enjoy^^ … ou pas xD_

_._

* * *

_._

HETEROPHOBIA.

.

J'adore lire. Entre-autre, j'aime les fanfictions. En fait ce que j'aime surtout c'est les épisodes virtuels de séries télévisées - _enfin on dit 'EV' sinon t'es pas en phase avec le monde moderne_. Le seul souci, et pas des moindres, c'est de trouver un 'EV' qui en soit réellement un (disons quand on garde l'univers de la série et que les personnages restent …'eux-mêmes') et qui ne demande pas une traduction dès le résumé. Parce qu'il faut bien le dire, mon âge 'avancé' ainsi que ma psychologie 'd'un ancien temps' m'empêchent grandement d'apprécier des écris qui à mon goût sont aussi cohérents qu'un poil de cul de mammouth sur la tête d'un fennec octogénaire.

Je me suis donc dit, dans un souci d'intégration, qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de compréhension que de se 'mélanger' à la population concernée moyenne : auteures - _oui j'ai quand même l'impression que la gente féminine prédomine amplement dans ce domaine_ - et membres de l'association 'je vois des couples homosexuels masculins dans chaque série qui puisse exister sur cette planète' - je nomme bien sûr principalement : les adolescentes (_même si à mon plus grand désespoir, ces idées préconçues touchent également des plus âgées - restons toujours au féminin pour une grande majorité des cas diagnostiqués_).

Me voici donc avec une tresse à la Katniss Everdeen et un slim taille basse - _mon Dieu quelle horreur, je ressemble à un cachalot à poils longs là-dedans_ - pour me fondre un peu plus dans la masse, car faisant probablement le double de leur âge, je n'avais guère d'autre choix pour être accepter dans le très prisé 'club de lecture de Fanfictions du vendredi soir'.

Après un certain nombre d'éloges sur leur maquillage - _ah mince fallait se peinturlurer 'mais de manière naturel le bien sûr'_ - et sur leurs ongles - _et merde mes bouts de doigts ne logent même pas dans ce pantalon à la c.._ - toutes sortirent leur tablette tactile respective Samsung tab 3 ou Ipad 10'' et s'installèrent en cercle, un verre d'eau gazeuse à leur coté - _bon on oublie le paquet de M&M's planqué dans mon sac alors._

Et la première se lança.

- « **Donc moi j'ai fait recueil de drabble sur Sherlock…** »

Excellent choix : série perfectionniste, très bien étudiée et parfaitement réalisée, acteurs charismatiques, personnages tout aussi attachants - voir plus qu'ils ne le sont dans l'œuvre originale d'Arthur Conan Doyle - scénario bien ficelé, bref une adaptation du fameux détective au temps moderne qui ne manque pas d'intérêt. Seulement voilà, si le mot 'drabble' ne m'était pas inconnu, je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'une multitude de fictions d'à peine quelques phrases sur un genre de défi lancé ou sur une émotion particulière équivalait à notre époque à un minimum d'une semaine en camisole de force. Mais à ce moment précis je n'avais aucune raison de me méfier et donc de ne pas apprécier une future lecture sur l'une de mes séries télévisées préférées. _Oui ben… j'avais tort_.

- « **Du JohnLock ou du Sherlolly cette fois ?** »

_Euuuh, Du quoi ?_

Evidemment, je préférais garder mes 'émotions' de manière interne même si mes yeux devaient exprimer sans ménagement mes 'interpellations'.

- « **Non je me suis lancée dans le sheriarty, je trouve ça plus mature tu vois. Parce que finalement le ship sherlock/John c'est genre trop 'out' quoi…**

**- Ouais trop !** »

_Ah_. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que, non, effectivement, je n'étais pas en 'phase'.

- « **… Et puis tu vois, je trouve qu'avec Molly on fait vite le tour. Elle manque - comment dire - d'intérêt ?** »

_Je pense que tu voulais dire qu'elle manque de testicules pour toi mais ne jouons pas sur les mots_.

- « **Ouais c'est clair, le Sherlolly c'est trop genre…** »

_Hétérosexuel ?_

- « **…banal .** »

_Ouais. Banal. Evidemment. C'est ce que je voulais dire_.

Si de toutes les séries, il y en avait une avec un penchant tendancieux entre les deux personnages principaux, c'est bien Sherlock. Lui et John ont cette relation ambiguë déjà travaillée dans les histoires de A. C. Doyle et que l'on retrouve aussi dans la série anglaise. J'aurais trouvé donc 'normal' de retrouver quelques (_et je dis bien quelques_) allusions homosexuelles (_oui parce que finalement John se marie à une fille quand même hein_) entre ces deux là dans les fameux drabbles de la demoiselle à mes côtés - _même si la vie 'amoureuse' des héros n'est pas réellement l'intérêt principal pour ma part_ - mais soit, les hormones et tout ça à leur âge...

Seulement voilà, cette relation - donc du 'JohnLock' si j'ai bien compris - est trop '_out_' de toute évidence pour l'assemblée. Et donc j'essaye de rester stoïque en écoutant malgré moi les déboires amoureux de Sherlock Holmes et Jim Moriarty - ce qui semble plus '_mature_'… enfin pour les auteures présentes en tout cas. _Heureusement personne ne perçoit mon esclaffement nerveux intérieur_.

Si les textes en eux-mêmes étaient étonnement bien écrits, les histoires en revanche dépassaient largement mon entendement. Car à part les noms des personnages, l'univers de Sherlock Holmes avait totalement disparu au profit d'une 'remasterisation' du kâmasûtra. Et c'est au bout du cinquième drabble et d'un brossage consenti des poils pubiens de notre héros que j'ai réellement très bien intégré la notion du "FEAR" : Fuck Everything And Run. Je n'en fis pourtant rien et souris niaisement quand la lecture du sixième et dernier - _enfin_ - drabble fut terminée - _même si je savais que tous mes neurones n'avaient pas survécu_.

Les congratulations exubérantes des 'Cumberbitch' - _oui oui vous avez bien lu, c'est comme ça que se désignent les Fans de Benedict Cumberbath, l'acteur qui joue sherlock. Est-ce qu'il faudrait leur dire que la connotation de leur désignation est un poil… négative ? Non ?… bon ok_. Bref, donc je reprends : les félicitations sur cette première lecture ne finirent que lorsqu'une autre des auteures lança un :

- «** Comme quoi c'est trop trippant ma fiction de ce soir ressemble assez à ton quatrième drabble sauf que moi j'ai choisi de faire un OS sur Being Human**. »

'Trippant' n'aurait pas été l'adjectif que j'aurais choisi - enfin s'il s'agit vraiment d'un adjectif. Et c'est donc avec autant d'adoration qu'une gastroentérite en plein milieu de la nuit que je me mis en mode écoute sommaire de ce 'One Shot' - _ouf, donc juste un chapitre_. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai donc préféré me préparer et faire un tri sélectif des mots - seulement certains ont filtré malgré tout.

C'est donc sur cette infiniment longue lecture de quelques minutes que mon cerveau endolori s'est demandé comment un vampire de deux cents ans, marié une fois, puis adepte de nombreuses aventures avec des femmes au point de se faire tatouer le nom de l'une d'entre-elle sur le torse, c'est vu faire un revirement à cent quatre-vingts degrés - _au sens figuré comme littéral_ - du jour au lendemain pour se 'taper'( _ou se 'faire', prenez l'expression qui vous plait le plus_) ce que je croyais être son meilleur ami le loup garou ? Réponse de mon entourage:

- « **C'est genre trop obvious quoi**. »

_Obvious. Bien sûr. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant_. Une réponse à la hauteur de l'intrigue du texte, ça va de soit.

Evidemment ça ne c'est pas arrêté en si bon chemin avec donc ce texte sorti tout droit 'Des feux de l'amour' version 'à la queue leu leu', puisqu'ensuite j'ai eu droit à des histoires 'McDanno' : oui oui, les fameux beaux gosses Steve McGarett et Dany Williams d'Hawaii 5-O qui dorénavant font passer leur vie de jeunes mariés avant la protection de la population d'Hawaii - _mais si, ils ont le droit au bonheur conjugal après tout… * ironie inside*_. Ensuite, du Jack O'Neill avec Daniel Jackson : c'est vrai qu'on sent tout de suite l'attirance physique et le plaisir charnel entre ces deux là dans la série Stargate - _mon cerveau est en train de dépérir c'est officiel_. D'ailleurs si on y réfléchit bien ça donne le slash Jack/Daniel_, et franchement j'en aurais bien besoin d'un verre, là, tout de suite_. Et puis une fiction d'une vingtaine de pages sur du Sterek de la série Teen Wolf - _pour les 'ignorants' comme moi c'est du slash Stiles /Derek_. Alors bon, là on est dans une série qui se déroule donc chez les 'teens', comme le titre du show l'indique, et je suis d'accord qu'en tant qu'adolescents les hormones amènent des fois les jeunes à … 'étudier toutes les possibilités'. Mais pourquoi ce pauvre Stiles - qui dans cette série a toujours été amoureux de la belle Lydia et recherche en bon jeune homme de 16 ans le 'contact poussé ' avec les filles - se met tout à coup à '_jouer au train_' avec un loup garou plus âgé, avec lequel il n'a finalement pas plus d'interactions que ça en réalité. Et Donc, malgré ce qui semble une fois de plus 'obvious' par le petit groupe présent, je suis encore larguée avec cette fameuse relation Sterek. Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas la plus déroutante pour moi. Car malheureusement le deuxième texte de la 'TeenWolf Addict' changeait de 'ship' (_relation obligatoire entre deux personnages… si si c'est vrai_). Et oui, dans la seconde fiction, Stiles - _encore le pauvre_ - joue au papa et…au papa, avec Scott, le gars qu'il considère comme son frère - _je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'eau gazeuse qui me donne des remontées gastriques_. Mais de toute évidence je n'y comprends rien à cette série car pour mes condisciples c'est : « **total comme ça que ça doit se passer **». Ouais enfin… ou pas quand même. _Ah merde le rationalisme c'est fait la malle ? En même temps ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas parti plus tôt…._Il y a quand même des couples homosexuels 'réels' dans cette série, alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de fictions sur eux ? - ou même sur les couples hétéros d'ailleurs… _Non mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux de mettre des personnages qui n'ont absolument pas lieu d'être ensemble, c'est plus… 'trippant'_. Or not.

Le problème restant qu'après une demi-douzaine de lectures je n'avais toujours pas trouvé les raisons qui motivent les auteures d'aujourd'hui à assembler des couples d'hommes des séries comme de la chantilly autour d'une banane - _oui je sais, c'est très imagé_. Je comprendrais que des jeunes femmes introduisent un nouveau personnage les représentant dans leurs fictions, exprimant ainsi leurs désirs primaires à l'intérieur même des shows télévisées. Mais pourquoi mettre systématiquement nos héros masculins ensemble ? Où est le fantasme là-dedans ? Si c'est une mode, je préfère encore le chemisier à fleur que portait ma grand-mère, c'est moins irritant.

Bref, mon autodestruction cérébrale m'a supprimé quelques échanges de vantardise entre mes auteures présentes, mais le sujet étant clos je me surpris à écouter la conversation.

- « **…Non mais tu sais, quand j'ai posté mon EV sur FF…** »

_Euh… ta fiction, parce que ça n'a rien d'un épisode virtuel ton truc là - sauf si on considère la série Teen wolf comme une succession d'épisodes des Bisounours avec pour seule différence les arcs en ciel qui sortent directement du cul des personnages… masculins 'obviously'_.

- « **… Hé ben y en a un il m'a dit que c'était du n'importe quoi, que la relation Sterek ça n'avait rien avoir avec la série…** »

_Ah, intéressant… comme quoi il y a quand même encore de l'espoir_.

- « **Non mais t'inquiète, il est trop homophobe celui qui t'a mis ça …**

**- Ouais, total !** »

* _hope is dead...and so am I_*

.

Définition homophobe dictionnaire Hachette : Caractérisé par l'hostilité envers les homosexuels.

*Exemple : tabasser son voisin parce qu'il est gay.

Définition homophobe dictionnaire spécial Slasheuses : Ben c'est quand tu vois pas - et que surtout tu n'acceptes pas - un ship entre deux personnages masculins.

*Exemple : renier le Destiel (Slash entre Dean Winchester et Castiel dans Supernatural ou pour le cas présent : Stiles et Derek de Teen Wolf), parce que c'est total comme ça et que t'es trop homophobe si tu le vois pas…

.

Ok, je dois donc être caractérisé d'homophobe même si j'ai voté pour le mariage pour tous. Passons.

Donc, après un léger débat qui valut un soulèvement des '_feelings_', j'attendis donc la septième lecture en ouvrant cette fois mon paquet de M&M's devant tout le monde sachant que le chocolat est réputé pour calmer les mots de tête - _par contre j'en aurai jamais assez…_ - et m'attendais au pire quant à la suite des fictions : un slash sur Starsky et Hutch ? Captain America et Iron Man ? Harry Potter et Drago Malfoye ? - _Non, ça existe déjà? *dépitée*._ Ça y est, je sais : pourquoi pas entre deux des sept nains de Blanche Neige… ou les sept d'un coup, ça pourrait être 'fun' ? _Joyeux en aurait pour son compte comme ça…_

Mais, en fait, aucune de mes 'suggestions internes' ne fût la bonne puisque le nommé 'épisode virtuel' suivant était dédié à White Collar. _Et là,… c'est le drame_.

- «**Ok, je vous lis le résumé d'abord …** »

_Non, non, mais t'es pas obligée hein…_

- « **… Neal et Peter enquêtent sur un tableau volé…** »

_Ok bon jusque là rien à dire, on est bien dans l'univers de la série_.

- « **…Mais au moment d'arrêter le suspect, Neal fait capoter l'affaire…** »

_Sympa, finalement ça l'air d'être pas si mal en fait_.

- « **… Et Peter va le punir à sa façon. Warning : relation établie + spanking** »

_Fin des réjouissances…_ rien que les mots 'relation établie' me font défriser ma super tresse des hunger games. Non, mais sérieusement, Peter, le bon agent du FBI, que je pensais marié et fou amoureux de sa superbe femme, est ici finalement 'en couple' avec Neal Caffrey, le criminel tombeur de ces dames (enfin dans la série du moins). Et par-dessus le marché, on a le droit à du 'spanking' ? Non mais ça existe ça dans les fanfictions ?

Mon anglais étant un peu rouillé, j'espérais sincèrement que ma traduction du mot était la mauvaise et qu'il y avait donc plusieurs significations, ou au moins une autre - _s'il vous plait, pitié_ - que celle que je connaissais déjà. Mais évidemment : non. La lecture me confirma bien que les fessées pratiquées par Peter sur Neal étaient de mises, et je ne pouvais même pas crier de désolation et désespoir - _mais j'avalais mes derniers M&M's, peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, j'allais m'étouffer avec._

- « **Alors qu'est-ce t'as pensé de mon histoire ?** »

_Oh merde, c'est à moi qu'elle parle_. Jusque là j'avais été silencieuse et courtoise, me débâtant uniquement avec moi-même. Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire : '_La corde pour se pendre c'est dans la deuxième pièce à gauche au fond du couloir ?_' Non, bien sûr, dans un souci d'équité et pour une paix durable ma réponse fût bien plus 'évasive', un : «** Hum hum… heu sinon ça fait longtemps que tu écris ? **». Le changement de sujet de conversation est un atout primordial pour éviter de répliquer quelque chose du style : '_prend l'option psychiatrie, non non pas comme docteur… comme patient._' … Mais il faut de temps en temps faire preuve de clémence. _Je peux le faire…_

Et c'est sur ce verdict non établi que l'auteure du dernier texte me raconta qu'elle comptait donc se diriger en faculté de lettre parce que « **vu les reviews qu'elle avait avec ses fictions, fallait trop qu'elle devienne écrivain** »._Mince, le nombre de suicides allait encore accroitre_.

Seulement quand j'avais cru avoir tout vu - ou plutôt tout entendu - vint le tour de textes sur ma série fétiche : Supernatural. Ben quoi : Deux beaux gosses qui se baladent dans une Chevrolet Impala de 1967 sur un bon fond sonore de hard rock et qui explosent les monstres à coup chevrotine remplie de sel, et j'en passe… que du bon quoi. Bref une série un peu bourrine qui me correspond totalement. Ah, mais j'oubliais, les deux 'beaux gosses' sont frères, Sam et Dean Winchester, ce qui amène encore un plus à cette super série. Et donc là, on peut se dire que rien à craindre niveau slash entre ces deux là puisqu'ils sont frangins. _Et une fois de plus…j'avais tort, encore_. Attention résumé :

- «** Parce que ce qu'il devait arriver, arriva. Sam et Dean se découvrent mutuellement. Warning : Wincest, yaoi, PWP. Don't like, don't read.** »

J'ai rien compris à part 'warning' et 'Don't like, don't read'- _en gros j'ai juste capté les mots anglais, quelle ironie…_. Et donc tel le petit oiseau de Niki Larson passant sans prétention devant mes yeux vides et laissant les petits points de suspension à l'image de mon hébétude, je soulevais mes sourcils et clignais des yeux par mon absentéisme culturel. Devant ce spectacle, les filles me donnèrent donc un lexique des mots souvent employés pour décrire les fictions, m'évitant ainsi une syncope intellectuelle.

Donc pour cette histoire :

Wincest : est le terme communément utilisé pour décrire une Fan fiction qui assume une relation romantique et/ou sexuelle entre Sam et Dean Winchester.

Première réaction à chaud - interne évidemment : '_Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc de taré ?'_

Yaoi : est une fiction du genre romance dont le couple principal, un couple d'hommes ou d'adolescents mâles matures, vit une histoire d'amour poussée, avec attouchements et/ou scènes de sexe détaillées ou non. En général, le Rating de ce genre de fic est M (NC-17). Cependant, toute fiction qui présente un couple d'hommes ou d'adolescents mâles matures, même en tant que couple secondaire, doit préciser dans son résumé qu'il y a "présence de YAOI" et demander aux mineurs et aux personnes n'appréciant pas ce genre ou ne souhaitant pas lire ce type de texte de s'abstenir.

_Ah ouais, quand même_. D'où le 'Warning' et 'don't like, don't read'. Seulement ici je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, ce n'est pas moi qui décidait de lire, on m'imposait d'écouter.

PWP : Vient de l'anglais "Plot ? What Plot ?" ou encore " Porn without Plot". Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une fiction à un seul chapitre, un OS donc, sans intrigue, et décrivant une relation sexuelle dans les moindres détails. Dans le langage de la fanfiction, une scène de sexe détaillée est un lemon (traduction : citron jaune) et une scène d'attouchements est un lime (traduction : citron vert). Rating [+18] ou M. C'est l'équivalent littéraire du récit érotique, voire de la pornographie.

_Ok. __Gun, mouth, now ? D'accord je vais attendre un peu pour savoir si je vomis mes M&M's avant.…_

Comment est-ce qu'on peut écrire des scènes de sexe entre deux frangins ? Et non, ce n'est PAS 'obvious' d'accord ? Parce que là quand même il faut être sacrément dérangé pour avoir un fantasme pareil.

Donc grâce à (ou plutôt 'à cause de') cette fiction, le lecteur doit visualiser une scène érotique entre les frères Winchesters : ok - enfin pas trop 'ok' pour ma part mais soit, de toute façon vu le nombre de descriptions, on ne peut pas faire autrement que de 'visualiser'- _mon dieu je crois que j'ai les tympans et les yeux qui saignent. _

Maintenant histoire de bien se faire sa petite idée sur la question, faisons un petit exercice : on reste dans l'ambiance sexe à volonté mais à la place de Sam et Dean, c'est vous avec votre propre frère ou votre propre sœur qui passez à l'acte. Imaginez les détails croustillants et les cris de jouissance de votre frère/ sœur - _ou les deux, au point ou on en est_. Ça y est, vous avez l'image en tête ? Bien. Pour ceux qui ne grimacent pas en pensant à ça… il est temps de consulter, ça devient urgent.

Non parce que là on ne parle plus seulement de trouver un couple homosexuel qui n'a absolument pas lieu d'être. Là on est carrément dans l'inceste et on le revendique en publiant des fictions dessus. Mais où est passée l'époque de Mary Poppins ? Sagesse et pureté - _quoique si on y réfléchit bien on se demande comment cette chère Mary se déplaçait avec des parapluies : parce soit elle était addict au Red Bull, soit les ouvriers des 'chem-cheminées' ont effectivement bien ramoné. Donc niveau sagesse ou même pureté, on repassera. …_ Bref, je m'égare, revenons à notre problème actuel.

La réponse de mon entourage quant à mon indignation fut :

- « **Non mais si tu veux, c'est genre ils passent leur enfance sur une banquette arrière d'une bagnole et après ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble quand ils grandissent donc ben c'est logique qu'ils en arrivent à ça…** »

Rien que le mot '_fourrés_' me rappelle que : des fois, vomir, ça fait du bien. Et sur ce je lance un : « **Non mais j'ai grandi aussi avec ma sœur, on est très proches mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on se met un doigt à chaque fois qu'on se voit** » – _encore une grimace hein ? Normal…_

Heureusement pour moi, un certains nombres des auteures de la soirée n'était pas fan du 'wincest' et j'ai donc tenté de relativiser en pensant que toutes n'étaient finalement pas perdues.

Evidemment j'ai eu le droit au typique : « **De toute façon je fais ce que je veux, c'est la liberté d'expression ma grande !** » - _C'est déjà bien qu'elle n'est pas dit : 'ma vieille'._

Mais bien évidement ce droit fondamental s'applique dans les deux sens - … _'ma grande'_ - et je l'utilise donc maintenant pour pousser mon coup de gueule des écrits d'aujourd'hui :

Il est clair que chacun/chacune à le droit d'écrire ce qu'il veut, de la manière dont il/elle en a envie, sur qui/quoi il en a le désir mais lorsque que sur une centaine de fictions en tout genre, il y en a au moins quatre-vingts qui parlent de romance avec les deux héros masculins, que ce soit de séries ou de films, alors que rien, mais alors absolument rien dans la réalisation et la scénarisation ne le laisse supposer, j'ai un peu tendance à laisser mon amertume s'exprimer ( et ça c'est hors wincest, parce que là c'est plus de l'amertume mais de l'affliction).

J'adore lire. Et j'aime toujours les 'EV', et même si maintenant je peux comprendre le résumé, il est malheureusement presque impossible aujourd'hui de trouver une bonne histoire avec nos héros préférés sans passer une bonne heure à chercher parmi des textes qui n'ont rien à voir avec la série en elle-même. _Heureusement le Prozac est mon ami…._

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai détaché mes cheveux et retiré mon slim au profit de mon jean - _large_ - fétiche et de mon pull molletonné à capuche, pour me poser une ultime question assise en tailleur dans ma chambre capitonnée: est-ce que l'homophilie grandissante a amené notre jeunesse (entre-autre) à devenir hétérophobe ?

Réponse : OBVIOUSLY.


End file.
